Occultist's Wrath
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Part 3 of "Dynasty of Hell" series. Harriet Dowling, the wife of Thaddeus Dowling had enough of her life after the failed trip to Israel. It has taken her over a year to get everything ready; reconnecting her ancestor of her Grandmother who was a Satanic Nun from the Chattering Order of Saint Bery. It was time to join her only friend, Nanny Ashtoreth.


**Author's Notes: ** In Ao3 this is part 4 of the Dynasty of Hell Series, HOWEVER on this website its Part 3 because Part 3 of the series is a porno called "Forbidden Desires" that is Hastur/Gabriel/Ligur threesome and as far as i know the tags within the porno is against rules/guidelines of FFnet as its rated MA rated. If you wish to read the porno, go into Ao3 and look for the same username.

This one-shot is mostly tv canon but many info are book related canon. Hope you enjoy. And i hinted a lot of nasty things that happened to Harriet Dowling as well what she ask Hell to do towards her husband, so there is a reason why its rated M so beware.

I love the plot idea of Witch Warlock. But i had this other thought; why was Harriet chosen to be the Antichrist mother? Surely it wasn't because she was only a wife to a person in the government? There should be more then that. And then idea one-shot was born.

This one-shot can be read alone, you dont have to read the previous works of Dynasty of Hell Series.

* * *

**Occultist's Wrath**

**-0-**

**Summary:** Harriet Dowling, the wife of Thaddeus Dowling had enough of her life after the failed trip to Israel. It has taken her over a year to get everything ready; reconnecting her ancestor of her Grandmother who was a Satanic Nun from the Chattering Order of Saint Bery, her satanic brothers & sisters and restore her relationship with the Unholy Saints to call upon to help to curse her husband soon to be ex and aid her & Warlock's life after from leaving him. Thaddeus has recently found out the truth that Warlock is not his biology child, something she already knew but never acknowledge. It was time to join her only friend, Nanny Ashtoreth.

**-0-**

Harriet "Henry" Dowling kneeled at her alter as she flicked her wrist to unlit her match as she finished lighting up her black candles and incense that adored around her. She sat on her pillow as she kneeled with needle and thread as she created her voodoo doll made from her husband's ties and dress shirts. As she stitches the thread, she thinks about all the things that her husband has said to her, done to her and that of their son. All the emotions that she had ever felt since marrying the bastard as she cursed at him. It has been years since she ever done any magick, the teachings that her Grandmother, Sister Lethia Sabazios** **[1]**** had taught her that she long believed she forgotten since her own mother took her away from that life.

Her mother, Helen Clotilde was a woman who at the young age left the life her own mother wanted from her, married young into a respectful rich family and become a trophy wife who lived the rest of her life in luxury. Her own birth was around the time in which her mother and father resist each other as her mother was accused of cheating, so unlike her other siblings that stayed at the manor with all the servants she was dropped off to live with their Grandmother. Harriet, besmirched by the name of Absinthe Shade ****[2]****, was raised by her Grandmother and the rest of the Satanic Nuns until the age of thirteen when her mother decided that she needed a daughter in her life that she could mold and marry off into another rich family.

Harriet hated her mother, even after her death. Until she was married off to Thaddeus, she was taught to be a proper wife, how to please her future husband as being his caregiver and a virgin ripe for him at their marriage bed. She was forced to go to the Mormon Temple every Sunday, read the bible and punished when not able to recite the passages within the book. If there was one thing Harriet can name that she was happy about after marrying Thaddeus is that he didn't enjoy going to church himself, so she didn't have to. Thaddeus pretends of being a religious man and always gives way riches to the church to please them, but he is atheist who only sees money and power.

The first year of marriage was bliss. Until Thaddeus wanted children and the idea of going up the ranks within politics was at his grasp. Harriet never wanted children, not in the sense of having them as she knew she wouldn't be a good mother, not wanting to repeat the life that she had with her own mother. Her mother's goal of raising her in her teen years was for her to forgot the life she had with her grandmother, a sinful woman that sold her soul to the Devil himself.

Warlock was planned in the idea that she could please her husband, as her husband started having affairs with other women and threaten on leaving her with nothing and replacing her with a younger prettier woman to birth his sons. If she gave him of what he desired, a son, then their marriage would be saved in the idea of going back to the time of bliss of their marriage in which he adored her. As her stomach grew, the more Harriet realized that it will never happen. He never adored her but only give her gifts to make her like him after their disagreements and stop her from her complaining to him about why he is never there for her as her partner. He owned her in their marriage. It was too late to back out of the pregnancy; Harriet knew she will be a horrible mother. So, picking the correct nanny was a must.

Harriet felt right at home at the nunnery, the place of her son's birth. The nuns that reminded her of long-lost memories of her grandmother. The chants she heard as she labored within the walls, the feeling of the demonic near as if cradling her soul into welcomed abyss after her son's birth as she rested. The names that Mother Superior given her to name her son, again nudged her long-lost memories within her mind; Damien and Warlock. Of course, Thaddeus wanted to name their son after him just as his own father and grandfather had the same. No, Thaddeus is not here as he promised as she agreed with Mother Superior of the name of Warlock.

Warlock is a powerful name. ****[3]****

Damien felt like ash within her mouth when she tried to speck it.

It wasn't until she brought him home did, she started having doubts. Not doubts that she would be a good mother, by Below she would not be the best mother but Warlock when he's older will understand, but Warlock being not hers. She only spoke of her doubts to one other, Nanny Lilith Ashtoreth. ** **[4]****

"You love your son do you not, Henry?" Nanny Ashtoreth asked. She was the only one that ever called her Henry. Thaddeus hated that nickname, as it was a boy's name not a name of a wife, specially not his wife. Nanny Ashtoreth called her that only when they are alone together.

"Of course, I do." Harriet said, as she looked down on the sleeping babe as Nanny Ashtoreth joined her.

Nanny Ashtoreth placed her hand onto hers, giving it a slight squeeze. "Then why swallow yourself in these doubts?"

Harriet smiled. "Yes, of course."

Nanny Ashtoreth was correct; the only other way for Warlock is not hers if the nuns switch him at birth and the likely hood of that is low. But the doubts were still there in the back of her mind. Until the day that Thaddeus came home demanding the names of the men, she had sex with who could have fathered Warlock. She never knew how Thaddeus found out, but the likely hood is one of his golfing buddies recently found out one of his children wasn't his during his own divorce. It was likely he followed the advice about making sure his own son was his.

Luckily, she had already started the paperwork for the divorce, she was getting too old as it was expected of him to look for another younger wife as more than half of all his friends had done the same. Harriet hired lawyers as she knew all her husband's secrets and what he done to please those of power within the American Government and beyond. Now with the lawyers he gathered for himself against her to take everything from her, including Warlock in which she knew he only doing so to take what she loves. All year, with the help of Warlock did she went back to her roots. Harriet started to reconnect to her ancestors, mostly to her grandmother, the rest of her satanic brothers and sisters that she found online as they welcomed her back into the community. Throughout the months leading up to her conjuring up the curse she is placing upon her husband, she called upon the Unholy Saints for guidance and ask to aid her and Warlock's life when they leave their old life behind.

She reconnected herself with the Lords of Hell; Satan, Beelzebub, Dagon, Hastur, Ligur, Crowley… and lastly towards Luka for good measure as her grandmother had a soft spot for the unofficial Saint of Hell. There is a huge debate within the Satanic Community about the Unholy Saint Luka. Harriet never thought of it, her feelings towards the being itself. At this point in her life, not including them would not be ideal as she need all the help she can get. Not many Satanists calls to Crowley either compare to the other five, as they view him too weak or too angelic. In Harriet's option, those that don't call upon Crowley do not understand his power and its foolish of them to view the Unholy Saint as insignificant compare to the others.

Crowley is not evil, but a Devil's Advocate. He is the one who asks questions to make you question yourself and the order of things. He is the one who asks, why? He is the Bringer of Chaos, not chaos itself. Compare to others his role among the Seven is too cryptic for the simple mind. Satan is of course the King of Hell itself; he is the one who holds the most power. Hastur the Great Devourer, the one who brings forth the wildfires of Hell. Beelzebub the Conqueror of Hell who was able to overthrow Satan shortly after their Fall from Heaven and gained the title Prince. Dagon, the monarch of the sea demons that created the tales of mermaids who drowned men into the trenches of the deep in all seven seas. Ligur, Defender of Hell who can defeat anything and everyone into his path through strength and that of stealth. Or perhaps the reason, the foolish fear Crowley the most of them all? Afterall, he will make you question things that you would refuse to acknowledge about yourself.

For the curse at hand, when Harriet got to the groin area with stitching the voodoo doll she place a tissue of semen she collected as she shuddered at the memory of what happened the night before as Thaddeus fucked into her mouth after another round of their fights that lead her to knees before him. Even though she planned on collecting his semen, she hated everything about the man who petting her hair through his thrusting down her throat as he muttered harsh words to her and slapping her. Harriet sneered at the semen covered tissue as she pours her hatred into the doll as she continues stitching the other leg. When she got to the head of the effigy doll, she placed the hair that she taken from Thaddeus' scalp into it and continued cursing at it. Within moments she finishes the last stitch on the effigy doll within her hands.

She dropped it next to her as she took her white chalk that laid beside her and started to draw the 10-pointed dekagram on the cemented ground before her. She remembers her grandmother showing her how long ago as she drew the double circle first, then the dekagram making sure that each line was straight. She knew many draw the Baphomet Pentagram with the Hebrew letters ****[5]**** at the five points within the circle of where the points meet but her grandmother always preferred not to use the word Leviathan within the symbols nor the Baphomet Pentagram itself as it was used mostly to other demons and that of Satan. The dekagram one was that of the Unholy Seven and the added elements of their Satanic Order. Instead of the Hebrew letters, Harriet drew the sigils of the Unholy Seven, which all seven represents the seven elements; the standard four are that of water, earth, fire and air but the added three was that of darkness, light and shadow.** **[6]****

Finished, Harriet took back the doll that laid beside her as she wrote her husband's full name at the back, date and city of birth. She looked at the ugly thing, as she drew two black dots of where the eyes should be. She sprinkled war water onto the effigy as she hovers it over her candles and her incense as she spoke;

_"I baptized you by the name of Thaddeus Dowling._  
_You are the exact effigy of Thaddeus Dowling._  
_I now CONTROL you. I now OWN you._  
_Whatever I do to YOU will happen to Thaddeus Dowling._  
_You are NOW at my possession._  
_You will be in MY possession until I decide you are NO LONGER in my possession._  
_As I will it, so shall it be"_

Finished with the baptism of the effigy doll, Harriet placed it at the middle part of the dekagram as she called upon the Unholy Seven. In simple terms, this is where she calls them much like calling a person on the phone. Asking them to pick up to speck with her. Offering to them to join her in her ritual.

_"I call to thee the Unholy Seven,_  
_Duke of Hell Dagon_  
_Duke of Hell Ligur_  
_Duke of Hell Hastur_  
_Prince of Hell Beelzebub_  
_Dauphin of Hell Crowley_ ****[7]****  
_Dauphin of Hell Luka_  
_and King of Hell Lucifer."_

Harriet choked up a sob, as tears slightly started to fall.

_"I ask of thee for guidance and aid against my husband, Thaddeus Dowling."_

Harriet knew that she had to plead to case to them now that they should be listening. Why should they help her? Afterall she has not been a subject of Hell since she was a little girl. It was partially her fault; she was too much of a coward to escape the life she had with her mother when she could all of years ago. She never tried to connect her grandmother. She was foolish to think that agreeing to marry Thaddeus would give her that freedom. Instead it was just her mother giving her husband the keys to her cage. Harriet took a deep breath, as she placed her hands on the ground before her alter. Each of the sticks of incense she places represented each of the Unholy Seven. They were calming as she felt something with her; they were listening she knew they were (she hopes she isn't wrong). She isn't stupid; she knew Armageddon came and went. Anyone could have seen the signs of it at Israel and all the other places back around the world. What has happened? Warlock's birth is around the time of the Antichrist own birth; she could have been the mother of him. She knew Warlock is not; he is too much of a sweet child to be the Antichrist.

Her grandmother's teaching spoke that when pleading her case to the Rulers of Hell, she needed to be clear and truthful. Try NOT victim blame yourself in your case, let them decide who is to blame. Speck as if she is specking to them face to face.

"My husband is a horrible man." She said as she calmed herself. "At first, he was beacon of hope to escape my mother, a man who is interested in me. Thinking back now, I was a child. What kind of a man should be interested on a child? I should have realized it then, but I was stupid. I had no one to teach me otherwise. My own father did the same with my own mother. Thaddeus was charming, give me gifts and trips to far away places. The moment I said, 'I do', my life started to be living nightmare without me realizing it until it was too late."

It was freely to say all these things. It was if Nanny Ashtoreth was back in her life.

"He is an absent father and husband. He wanted a wife to be seen and never heard. I was the one who helped him in his political career what he has now because he is too stupid. He needed me to read all his paperwork, help with his speeches. Me to help him in his studies, help him pick who would be best allies within the Senate. And what did I get out of it? Nothing but pain and misery. He always puts the blame on others but never himself. He makes comments about my looks of how old I am getting. Demanding me to keep hair off my legs and keep myself smooth like a baby as he doesn't want to touch any hair during sex. He may say he is a gift from God in the bedroom. But he's horrible in bed. He NEVER given me an orgasm, NEVER took the effort to try to give me any pleasure during sex. The only thing he does is fuck me in either holes that he wants whenever he wants sex. I must fake orgasms to please him…. He once tried to sell me to a diplomat."

Here is when the tears came back. The humiliation that happened to her in their second year of marriage, just thinking about it makes her skin crawl even though it been years.

"He fucked up. Something about a bribe that got into light on the papers. Thaddeus wanted to smooth talk himself out of it to his boss and I was the bargaining chip for the night to an old diplomat that I forgot the name as it been years. I told Thaddeus I didn't want to, but he insisted that has his wife, he is able to share me in any way he wished. The other man, he treated me kindly enough, he played it as it was a game. A romantic dinner, giving me praised about my body, boosting about his greatness… and I just laid there letting him touch me."

Harriet never told anyone this, not even to Nanny Ashtoreth. Harriet knew she suspected it as it didn't take a guess of what had happened to her in her life and the men that Thaddeus kept around himself that he calls his friends. The many times one of them would slap her arse when she walked pass them during dinner in Nanny Ashtoreth's presence. Harriet knew that Nanny Ashtoreth wasn't immune of the same treatment but during the short six years it was the quietest of such as men who took a hand on Nanny Ashtoreth or on her in front of the nanny always ended up in the wrong ends of fate. Either fired, injured by a freak accident or just disappeared.

"Now he is trying to take everything from me, including our son. Our son who is not our son, but he is MY son. Thaddeus wants nothing to do with Warlock now that he has the DNA test done but he knows by taking him would hurt me. Thaddeus is trying to push me under the bus. He knows I know too much of what he has done all these years. The bribes, Russia…. If he is not stopped then I will be dead or in prison for the rest of my life. I beg of you to help me to put an end to him."

Harriet went to the sigil of Dagon placing an offering of rolled up papers that she snatched from her husband's desk, hoping that Hell would love the Intel that is has in it. Plus, she also places a book as right before this ritual, she had this feeling to buy a copy of 50 Shades of Grey and wondering why Dagon needed of it.** **[8]****

_"Duke of Hell Dagon,_  
_Lord of the Files, Commander of the element of Water_  
_Accept my offerings as exchange._  
_May you drown Thaddeus Dowling in the abyss of the trenches of the deep_  
_into the lakes of hell,_  
_May his files against me be destroyed_  
_May his secrets of the 2016 Election come to light_  
_May he find no enjoyment in the company of women_  
_May he find no interest of his hobbies_  
_May his work be overrun with never ending paperwork_  
_May he only know thirst._

_I ask of you, as your sinful apprentice to aid me of this request."_

Harriet took a long needle and stabbed the doll into its lower stomach area right above the groin. She smirked as she twisted the needle deeper into the clothed flesh of the doll. She went to the next sigil that is that of Ligur. She couldn't feel him in the past year. She wonders if something happened to him. But still he was part of the whole set, so she went to traditional offerings to him as she places liquor and copper coins with a pretty rock, she found that in the light changes colours.

_"Duke of Hell Ligur_  
_Commander of the element of Earth_  
_Accept my offerings as exchange._  
_May you suffocate the life of Thaddeus Dowling into the darkest pit of Hell_  
_Where he will know only darkness_  
_May he never know growth. May he never know stability._  
_May he only know hunger._

_I ask of you, as your sinful apprentice to aid me of this request."_

Again, Harriet took another long needle and stabbed the doll, but instead she stabbed it between its legs. The next sigil is that of Hastur. Harriet placed tobacco leaves as the offering along with a bag of live crickets from the pet store. Again, another offering that she ordinarily didn't know she needed until she had the feeling during her shopping trip for this ritual but felt that Hastur would like it when she was out getting Dagon's book.

_"Duke of Hell Hastur_  
_Commander of the element of Fire_  
_Accept my offerings as exchange._  
_Burn EVERYTHING that Thaddeus Dowling holds dear._  
_Let him watch as everything he worked so hard burst into flames._  
_Let him feel no passion, no happiness, nor joy_  
_May he only know restlessness_

_I ask of you, as your sinful apprentice to aid me of this request."_

Harriet stabbed the effigy doll into its solar plexus with a smirk. The next sigil is that of Beelzebub. Harriet slowly put a very ripe peach next to the sigil along with slap of spoiled meat. Not the most disgusting thing she ever touched as she remembers of the time when she companied her grandmother with her own work.

_"Prince of Hell Beelzebub_  
_Lord of the Flies, Commander of the element of Air_  
_Accept my offerings as exchange._  
_May Thaddeus Dowling make mistakes that will trap him into his web of lies_  
_May he speck the truth that will seal his fate on Earth and that in Hell_  
_for he will suffer before his death, his life after death will be that of torture_  
_May you Lord Beelzebub find him guilty upon your feet, his soul be devoured_  
_May he know no stillness of mind_

_I ask of you, as your sinful apprentice to aid me of this request."_

Harriet stabbed the doll into its heart. The next sigil is that of Crowley. Harriet always liked Crowley as a child; the Serpent of Eden, the seeker of truth and knowledge. She placed the Queen's Greatness Hits CD on the sigil along with pair of valentine women's sunglasses that she found randomly in the house that she wonders how it got there. As far as she recalls, no one in the house wore sunglasses only Nanny Ashtoreth, but she hasn't been under her employment for years but never this type of pair.

_"Dauphin of Hell Crowley_  
_Serpent of Eden, Commander of the element of the Light_  
_Accept my offerings as exchange._  
_May Thaddeus Dowling find no beacon of hope. May he know no refuge._  
_Abandon him in the hollow of darkness, leave him no light to follow_  
_May he be caged, never to be free from his crimes_  
_May he forget all knowledge that he seeks to destroy me._  
_May he only know ignorance._

_I ask of you, as your sinful apprentice to aid me of this request."_

Harriet then stabbed the doll into its throat. The next sigil is that of Luka. One of the reasons why many believes he is not a part of Hell is that his sigil isn't crude like the others but identical of that of the Archangel Gabriel in enochian. Many others point out as the commander of the element of shadow means literally a being of balance between light, darkness as well Above and Below. He may as well be the Archangel Gabriel of Heaven as well Luka of Hell. It would make sense as Lucifer's favorite brothers of Heaven are that of Gabriel and Raphael. Harriet placed a lavender spring (apparently anything purple, Luka likes) along with a notebook with high quality paper.

_"Dauphin of Hell Luka_  
_Messenger of Perdition, Commander of the element of the Shadows_  
_Accept my offerings as exchange._  
_May Thaddeus Dowling know no comfort._  
_May he lose all sense of self; his touch, his taste, his smell, then his sight and lastly of that of sound._  
_May he never know Heaven's light, or that of God's love._  
_May he only know rejection_

_I ask of you, as your sinful apprentice to aid me of this request."_

Harriet stabbed the doll with another needle on top of its head. Lastly was the sigil of Lucifer, King of Hell. Harriet always feared this Fallen as a child, the ruler of the first rebellion against Heaven. The embodiment of evil. The first to realize that God was unfair and allow suffering just because it was part of the plan. The first one who took a stand against God. As punishment, God took all light from him. Harriet placed a vial of Absinthe along with dark chocolate candy on top of his sigil. Most would give them their blood; but Harriet didn't wish to do so but figured he would enjoy the simple things as she figured most Satanists wouldn't give him such pleasures.

_"King of Hell Lucifer_  
_Monarch of Perdition, Commander of the element of Darkness._  
_Accept my offerings as exchange._  
_I ask for thee to raise Hell above Thaddeus Dowling_  
_Give him a taste of Hell as his soul his yours._  
_May he know only fear_

_I ask of you, as your sinful apprentice to aid me of this request."_

…

_"This man needs to put to rest. I shall act as the Angel of Death and cast this command._  
_Now my husband, prepare for your gruesome end!"_

Harriet stabbed the last needle between the doll's eyes. She glanced at all seven needles still stuck into the doll in a neat row from head to groin, its black eyes staring dully at her. "I hate you, Thaddeus Dowling. You made my life a living nightmare. I wash my hands of you. You are dead to me in this life and in the next. I hope you die a horrible death and when you do, Warlock and I will celebrate your destruction. I hope in your nightmares you will relive my life, what you done to me reflect at you. You will suffer ten times fold, I swear it. And when I am reunited with my brothers and sisters in Hell, you will not be welcomed but brought to the Dark Counsel in chains. You are nothing but a chew toy for the hellhounds. I hope they chew off your dick."

Harriet took a knife that was sheathed from her waist as she stabbed the effigy doll into its head down to its groin with one fluid motion. She throws it back into the center of the dekagram and stood up. She walked back and took a hold of a gallon (3.78 litter) size lighter fluid and poured it all over her alter; the candles, the incense, the offerings and the effigy doll. Emptying the bottle, she pulled out a small box of matches from her pocket.

_"It is done."_

Harriet lit the box of matches on fire and dropped the ball of flames onto her altar that light up in flames. The flames turn black as a scream was heard into the night. Harriet watched as the doll turn into ash. A burst of dark energy burst from the doll and raised up into the air with a shrilling shriek as it disappeared. Harriet started to laugh and dance as she raised her arms into the air.

She was finally free.

**-0-**

Harriet rolled her suitcase towards the bus as she looked back and saw Warlock following her as he pulled his own. They left most of their things behind as everything they own now is whatever in their bags and suitcases. Harriet pulled Warlock into her embrace as they continue their walk. It was a bright morning, a symbol of a new chapter in their life. Harriet smiled; her boy is getting so tall. Warlock been silent since he learned that he isn't their son a few months ago. Harriet tried to speck with him, but he kept silent from her telling her that he was fine. She whispered to him since he found out about how it doesn't matter, he is her son, blood or not. Harriet wish he would talk to her, she hopes Nanny Ashtoreth would help if she arrives to pick them up in Soho, London.

Weeks ago, Harriet found the old number that Nanny Ashtoreth left behind when she left and hope it was still being used by her. And it was the first time in years since they talked. Nanny Ashtoreth was surprised by her call of course, why would a rich wife call to a common nanny when she has not popped anymore babies for her to care for?

Nanny Ashtoreth insist of her picking them up and taking them into her own apartment. Harriet felt so grateful that even though it been years, it was as if they were never apart. She feared her lost he friendship to the woman she was too much of a coward to send an email or mail or anything to the woman when her services was no longer needed.

Harriet haven't rode the bus in years as she knew Thaddeus could easily find them if they took a cab or asked one of the hired drivers under their employment to take them to Soho. They got into line as the crowd went into the bus, as when it was their turn she paid in cash. Harriet put a mental note about getting them both an oyster card so traveling public transport would be quicker and easier in London.

They sat in the very back of the bus, putting their bags and suitcase away. Once the bus started to move, did Harriet took her son into her embrace, playing with his long hair that he started to grow through her fingers as she started to sing a lullaby her grandmother used to sing to her. She had heard Nanny Ashtoreth sing to the same one to her son growing up.

_"Go to sleep and dream of pain,_  
_Doom and darkness, blood and brains,_  
_Sleep so sweet, my darling boy,_  
_You will rule when Earth's destroyed…_ ****[9]****

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 6,134

**[1]** Lethia is variation of the name Letha, a name of Greek origin meaning "forgetfulness". Letha is taken from Lethe, the mythological River of Oblivion. Sabazios is a god of the Thracians and the Phrygians. He is related to the worship of snakes.

**[2]** Absinthe (pronounced "AB-sinth" or "AB-santh") is derived from the Latin word absinthium, and old name for "wormwood". It's also a distilled, highly alcoholic beverage. It is an anise-flavoured spirit derived from botanicals, including the flowers and leaves of Artemisia absinthium, together with green anise, sweet fennel, and other medicinal and culinary herbs. I picked the second name Shade because I needed something to go with Absinthe that wasn't too crazy of a name and Shade came to me. Plus, it's something a child would come up with, as I view the being unholy baptized would have the person pick their own names.

**[3]** Warlock = the most commonly accepted etymology derives warlock form the old English wǣrloga meaning "oathbreaker" or "deceiver". Sometimes the word is used to call male witches who are evil (especially in the media such as the tv show Charmed). In the pagan community, some been trying to reclaim the word because a theory that warlock may its roots in Norse Mythology. In one of the poetic eddas, in The Saga of Eirik the Red, a sacred song called the Vardlokkur is sung, to ward off evil spirits during a religious ceremony. The idea is that the Vardlokkur as applied to a person is a "spell singer" rather then a liar or oath-breaker.

**[4]** Lilith is Babylonian origin meaning "belonging to the night". Lilith is the name of Adam's first wife. It is said because she refuses to obey him, she was turned into a demon and Eve was then created to take her place. Ashtoreth from עַשְׁתֹרֶת ('Ashtoret), the Hebrew form of the name of a Phoenician goddess of love, war and fertility. Her name is cognate to that of the East Semitic goddess Ishtar.

**[5]** Baphomet Pentagram letters that are in the five points of the pentagram that is used by the Church of Satan (who are not the original creators of this Pentagram). This pentagram first appeared in a 1931 book by Oswald Wirth. The complete emblem with the added circles and the Hebrew letters appeared on the cover of a book by Maurice Bessy. that are the Hebrew letters: Lamed (L), Vau (V) YOD (Y), Tau (Th) and Nun (N) which spell out the Hebrew word "Leviathan" = LVYThN.

**[6]** I took the extra added Elements idea and add to the standards four (water, earth, fire, air) and the fifth with Spirit. The elements in my idea of the Satanic elements in this series are: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Light, Dark, Shadow, Above, Below and Spirit (using the Dekagram, a 10-pointed star). the standard of the 7 Unholy saints are the 7 main elements, (each of our demons have the element). Dagon = Water. Ligur = Earth. Hastur = Fire. Beelzebub = Air. Our Fallen Archangels, Satan/Lucifer = Darkness. Crowley = Light. And lastly Luka aka Gabriel (if you have not read my other fic "Judge and Tempters", Luka is Gabriel's human name) is Shadow, the middle state between Light and Darkness. Obviously, I don't need to tell you what "Above" and "Below" is; Heaven and Hell. Spirit is yourself upon the other elements. I hope this clears up of any confusion.

**[7]** Dauphin is French, usually for the eldest son of the King of France who would be next in line of the throne. It's a title that is between Prince and King in the ranks of succession. It sounded like "dolphin" so I know Crowley would like it. I have a head cannon of Crowley while drunk have asked Aziraphale to call him Dauphin Crowley but Aziraphale always thought Crowley is an idiot who kept asking him to call him a dolphin.

**[8]** Dagon is going to use it for torture, her last copy got destroyed. She enjoys using Justin Bieber albums, My World and My World 2.0 in repeat as well.

**[9]** Nanny Ashtoreth's lullaby.


End file.
